


indigo panties

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a smile, Scott spins, and Allison forgets to breathe. The indigo panties were simple, their only adornment a tiny bow on the back, and she would swear they’ve never looked so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indigo panties

"That’s a good look for you," Allison says, and Stiles adds, "Yeah, indigo is a _great_ color. The best color.”

With a smile, Scott spins, and Allison forgets to breathe. The indigo panties were simple, their only adornment a tiny bow on the back, and she would swear they’ve never looked so good.

(Scott would disagree. Stiles would say the panties looked just as great on both of them, but if it was an issue, they could go nude.)

It had started one afternoon when Allison’s Dad came home early. Scott’s nose detected him in the driveway, and the three rushed to dress. Chris ended up just grabbing something from the kitchen before heading out again, leaving three relieved teens. Allison was wearing Stiles’ boxers and her top- her bra and pants were nowhere to be found-, Stiles had Scott’s boxers and his own pants and shirt, and Scott was standing in his green shirt and Allison’s pale pink panties.

Ever since then, the trio tried not to throw clothes when undressing, and Scott wore Allison’s underwear more than his own. Stiles tried wearing panties a few times, but hated wearing them for very long, finding them too itchy.

That’s how they found most of their kinks and boundaries- by stumbling. None of them liked being restrained in the shower, and Allison would bet that it would hold for anywhere with water. They didn’t talk about it; they never talked about the times they brushed death- at the motel, in the baths, or with the swords. By comparison, Stiles’ aversion to roleplay was almost comforting. It felt like a normal line, like a line someone their age might have without supernatural shenanigans.

Then again, the supernatural shenanigans _do_ make for great sex.

Scott could sense each and every reaction Allison and Stiles had, was far, far better at going down than any single person had the right to be. But on the flip side, there were two of them.

"C’mere Scotty," Stiles says, turning to Allison with a grin, "bed?"

Allison nods, “Yeah, lie on your back Scott, and hold the headboard.”

Scott complies; his two lovers beside him soon, running their fingers along the underwear’s waistband and making his stomach swoop.

"Don’t let go and no talking," Stiles says, his long fingers slipping in the panties to brush against wiry curls.

"Unless it’s your safeword," Allison cuts in.

"Uh huh," Stiles says, "we’re going to make you lose control."

Allison holds back a laugh. It was Stiles’ favorite game to instigate _anywhere_ they’d been banned from the local theater due to it. None of them had gotten bored of it though, or suggested a new game.

Stiles slides the panties down to Scott’s knees with a final command, “Keep them there.”

Scott raises a challenging eyebrow, and Allison trails her nails up his thigh, his legs tensed to stay still. Stiles moves up to kiss Scott- to distract him, they all know- and Allison begins to play. She sucks on one nipple while tweaking the other, Scott’s chest rumbling in return. Kissing down his ribcage, down his belly, and teasing at his inner thigh. She threads her fingers into his pubes, lightly pulling up. Her hands rest on his inner thighs, as if to spread them further, and Scott widens them a tad before remembering he’s supposed to be still.

Stiles’ soft chuckle breaks the air, and he comes back down to Allison, kissing her and tasting of Scott. They only break apart when a whine edges out of Scott’s throat, with matching mischievous looks.

Scott’s cock is beginning to lean up as the two bend down to kiss either side of the base. They’ve done it enough times now to each take exactly half, their lips meeting sloppily. Allison and Stiles reach the head together, both looking up to Scott, flashing red eyes staring back.

Naturally Stiles works faster at this, and Allison matches his pace for symmetry. Stiles’ hands are playing with Scott’s balls, and Allison’s index finger is lower to press up against his perineum. Scott’s hips are twisting now, in little halfhalted motions. His eyes are stuck red, and his growl is low. Low enough to make the hunter perk up in Allison, but she just licks faster.

She winks at Stiles, and they accelerate together until Scott comes with a half-yell half-howl.

They snuggle up with Scott, the panties just below his knees, and Stiles grins widely.

"We definitely won that round."


End file.
